The present invention relates to ladders for use with swim platforms that are attached to the transom of a boat. More particularly, it pertains to a foldable ladder that is connected to a hinged panel in the swim platform, so that raising the panel automatically deploys the ladder and closing the panel automatically stows the ladder.
Modern pleasure boats are frequently designed with swim platforms that are connected to the transom of the boat. The platforms are normally located slightly above the waterline and may incorporate a ladder to permit boarding from the water. Ladders that attach to the swim platform have been mounted on either the top side or the underside of the platform.
Ladders that mount on the top side of the platform commonly have a fixed portion that remains on the top of the platform. Other portions of the ladder are then pivoted or slid between a stow position (on top of the platform) and a deployed position (below the platform). In the stowed position, persons walking on the platform must avoid both the fixed and the movable portions of the ladder. The deployed ladder position may also be inconvenient because some designs require that a person reach beneath the level of the swim platform in order to retrieve the movable portions of the ladder. Furthermore, ladders mounted on the top side of the platform tend to be unsightly. The visual presence of the ladder when it is stowed detracts from the streamline look of the swim platform and stern of the boat.
Ladders that mount on the underside of the platform also move between stowed and deployed positions. Adjustments of the ladder between the positions can be difficult, however, because a person must reach beneath the platform to adjust the ladder. Also, in many ladder designs, the ladder when deployed does not extend above the level of the swim platform, which can make reboarding the boat via the ladder difficult.
Thus, it can be seen that an improved ladder is needed which can be easily deployed and stowed, and will contribute to the overall streamlined appearance of the boat.